


Goodbye, Natasha...

by MarinaLupin



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/pseuds/MarinaLupin
Summary: A Vida e a Morte da Vingadora. Da herona, da salvadora, da embora morta, imortal Natasha Romanoff...
[Clint/Natasha | Oneshot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> # Créditos aos autores e diretores.  
> # Plagiou, eu pessoalmente te afogo, valeu?

 

Eu gritava, gritava e gritava, mas o som da minha voz era levado pelo vento. A tempestade agitava o mar de uma forma incomparável. Eu sentia as garras do desespero arranhando minha superfície, meu corpo parecia uma reles boneca de pano, jogada para todos os lados e por mais que meus braços lutassem incansavelmente eu ia para baixo também. A maléfica correnteza me distanciava cada vez mais do Warrior, o nosso navio, minha garganta era altamente castigada pelos montes de água salgada, em um segundo eu estava submersa, no outro a correnteza me jogava para a superfície, era ai que eu gritava, sentia os ferimentos em minha garganta, mas não me importava. Ao fundo eu podia ver as luzes do Warrior já distantes, gritos em desespero e depois a onda me levava de novo.

Eu tentava, batia minhas pernas e braços da forma certa, mas nada parecia adiantar. O mar era um senhor velho e cruel quando ele queria, ele conseguia. Eu não tinha mais escolhas.

Imóvel. Descendo cada vez para a escuridão eu enxergava uma boiá amarela. Ela flutuava calmamente em relação à total bagunça das águas.

Luzes. Vozes. Um sorriso... Uma lembrança...

Dizem que quando você está preste a morrer sua vida passa diante dos seus olhos como um filme. Discordo. Agora eu podia ver melhor a minha vida. Uma super-heroina com uma vida fazia. Isso não são flashes, não do que eu fui, mas do que eu poderia ser.

 

 

* * *

 

 

— Aqui no mar, agora com as águas calmas, jaz Natasha Romanoff. A Viúva Negra. A Vingadora. A amiga. Para os que ficam, a dor, a falta, a perda. Onde quer que estejamos a levaremos na memória. Adeus Natasha. — dizendo as ultimas palavras de seu lamentável discurso, o senhor velho de cabeça branca deixou que a maré levasse o barco cheio de flores, velas e uma solitária cruz.

Pessoas e mais pessoas jogavam rosas no mar, e por alguns instantes, a baia se tornou um misto de cores, antes que a correnteza as levasse para longe.

Horas depois da singela homenagem à heroína, um homem com um longo sobretudo se sentava na areia, com os pés descalços sendo banhados pela água do mar.

— Nós podíamos ter tanto... Ter tudo... — murmurou para a maré, que era o que restara de sua amada. — Pensei que você fosse invencível, Natasha. Acreditei que juntos podíamos lutar contra o mundo todo, mas perde-la... Eu não achei que doeria tanto...

Clint Barton já havia enfrentado tantas formas de dor quanto possível, dores que um ser humano normal não aguentaria. Era bom que ele não fosse normal então. Mas nada o preparara para essa dor especifica. Se sentia... Tão miserável? Tão perdido!

Não havia em quem descontar sua dor, não havia culpado para pagar por esse inominável crime, não havia em quem cravar suas flechas, a não ser ele mesmo. Fora fraco, não soubera cuidar do que de mais precioso havia em sua vida.

Naquele momento, olhando para o lugar onde sua amada Natasha fizera seu lar agora, e repousava em tranquilas águas, o Gavião Arqueiro sentiu pela primeira vez o que era não querer existir.

Quando sua vida acaba, as coisas voltam em flashes? Será mesmo? Ele gostaria de pensar que os últimos pensamentos dela eram os mesmo que ele próprio se afogava agora.


End file.
